<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing In The Dark by oldglobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349640">Dancing In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldglobe/pseuds/oldglobe'>oldglobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1990s, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, One Shot, Romantic Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snowqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldglobe/pseuds/oldglobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the early 90's. The Dark Curse is still going strong after ten years but one night at a local bar, Regina finds herself getting a little too comfortable and close to her enemy: Snow White.<br/>**MUSIC PLAYLIST INCLUDED TO PLAY ALONG WITH STORY**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I OWN NOTHING*<br/>Put together this playlist if anyone wants to hear the tunes of this particular evening for these ladies or if you want to get into the late 80's / early 90's mindset. Music is chosen purely on the lyrics, messages portrayed and how they tie into this story. The links are also in the story if you just want to listen the songs when you get to them.<br/>HOPE YOU ENJOY AND HAVE FUN!!!</p><p>**Also, Rohypnol (the famous Roofie drug) is now made with a blue dye center. So if you are out somewhere and your drink turns blue... DO NOT DRINK IT!**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://youtu.be/yb7CvPdj1H4">Send Me An Angel</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/bWcASV2sey0">Holding Out For A Hero</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/nCFTL4IO6t4">Dancing In The Dark</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/ZoS3U7AGkfA">I Ran So Far Away</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/H9694K85Xc8">Hold Me Now</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/uCGD9dT12C0">Little Lies</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/Ucmo6hDZRSY">Self Control</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/djV11Xbc914">Take On Me</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/ZcyCQLewj10">Tainted Love</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/bEOl38y8Nj8">It's A Heartache</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/Ud6sU3AclT4">Tell It To My Heart</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/nCFTL4IO6t4">Dancing In The Dark</a> (reprise)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>March 1993.  - 10 years into the Dark Curse.<br/><br/>Regina isn’t sure how or why she let Kathryn talk her into coming out. Then again, it was hard for her to turn down a well executed martini. She and the blonde weren’t the best of friends, she’d barely called her an acquaintance, but still she needed someone to be around to keep her semi-cursed persona up and the woman wasn’t that bad... better and far more tolerable than when she was Abigail. When she suggested The Rabbit Hole for their evening of fun Regina rolled her eyes, the only reason Kathryn wants to go is because it's ladies night, cheap drinks and the best hits from the last decade. The brunette hated that dive bar and would have preferred the company of those at the El Dorado Lounge but little did she know this night's detour off the norm would bring her somewhere she never knew could exist. When they walked in the place was already hopping, pun not intended, a few people dancing or swaying to the tunes pumped into the establishment. It's halfway through ‘<a href="https://youtu.be/yb7CvPdj1H4">Send Me An Angel</a>’ and Regina can’t help herself from mouthing the words under her breath as well as her head slightly bobbing back and forth. The music in this realm was very different but very catchy, as was the dancing. The rhythm made her want to move in ways she never had in the Enchanted Forest but it still felt familiar like a distant memory. Kathryn has started her tradition of flirting with the bartenders and once again the Mayor has to look away and roll her eyes but when Bonnie Tyler’s ‘<a href="https://youtu.be/bWcASV2sey0">Holding Out For Hero</a>’ blares out from the speakers she immediately feels the urge to leave but then she sees <em>Her</em>. Like the universe had some sick joke to play on Regina.</p><p>Across the bar, Mary Margaret stands solo on this Friday night. She had initially planned to leave when she received a beep on her pager from Ruby. She promptly called only to find out her friend would have to cancel and she had every intention to leave but there the little brunette was, still waiting on yet another drink. Last time she'd been here she had been accompanied by the waitress, the two of them gossiped and laughed off a few drunken fellows trying to get lucky, but now she was having to fend for herself. She’s not quite sure why she’s decided to stay... perhaps part of her wanted to live a little as well as not wanting to be lonely this night. She didn't have to get up early for school tomorrow so she didn’t figure she had anything to lose if she stayed a little longer. However, the quiet life she usually lived is catching up to her and after taking a large sip of her third whisky sour it’s a quick nosedive well passed just being tipsy. The low lights paired with the bright neons shining in her eyes are getting the better of her, making her close her eyes tight for a moment before rapidly blinking in an attempt to clear her vision.</p><p>Regina can’t help but notice the woman's mouthing the song too, her body moving a bit more than the Mayor’s own. Looking away back to her own drink with a bit of a smile, she can’t help but think of the time Snow had snuck off with a bottle of her father’s wine one night when she was fourteen. Regina had been woken by Johanna who lead her back to the Princess’ chambers to find the child bent over a bucket puking her guts up. She didn’t think she’d ever see Snow drink again but once she was on the run the Bandit learned to hold her liquor better though it seemed these last ten years living as Mary Margaret had put her back quite a few paces. When she looks back for only a second she sees a man with an unsavory look in his eye. He's one she recognizes as a former guardsman though his name escaped her memory as well as who or what his identity is now. The way he’s looking at her former step-daughter makes her stomach turn. While she avoided the younger woman like she was the plague, she wasn’t about to let something distasteful happen that wasn’t orchestrated by her own evil hand. Her brain is still searching for his name as she watches the woman get pulled away from the bar to where a few others had started dancing. Some of her beverage spills, dribbling down Mary Margaret’s knuckles and down her arm. He’s quick with some napkins, taking her drink away as she cleans herself off with a giggle.</p><p>That’s when it happens... at first she’s not quite sure if really did see what she thought she had. Regina glances around looking to see if anyone else noticed but it looked like she was the only one. This world didn’t have magic but it did have something close to it: drugs. The man gives the drink a swirl before handing it back to it’s owner and this is what sets Regina in motion. She downs the rest of her own drink before she’s up on her feet moving across the bar without notifying Kathryn where she was going. In another world she was royalty, but now Storybrooke was her kingdom and she was not about to let this happen regardless of who the intended victim was.</p><p><strong>“Ms. Blanchard.”</strong> In a seamless move, the drink is swiped from the woman’s fingers and carefully cradled in Regina’s.</p><p><strong>“Oh! Hi! Madam Mayor, I didn’t see you there!”</strong> Mary Margaret was clearly feeling good with the alcohol pulsing through her body; those big hazel doe-eyes looking at her. Regina casts a knowing look at the gentleman joining them.</p><p><strong>“I think you’ve had enough for one night, don’t you?”</strong> She raises her eyebrows before shoving the drink back into he man’s hand with a subtle shake of her head. He knew by the look she was giving him that he had been caught and without making much of a scene he slowly backs away, leaving the two women in the middle of the crowd. Regina shifted her gaze back towards her new company to find a saddened look on her face as she watched what she thought was about to be a date vanish into thin air. <strong>“I think it’s time you left, you don't want to be arrested for disorderly conduct. Did you drive here?”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“...No. I.... I’m fine. I’ll walk. Could do with some fresh air.”</strong>
</p><p>This woman clearly wasn’t thinking straight. <strong>“It’s twenty-three degrees out an I doubt you’re in any condition to walk. We'll call you a cab.”</strong> Just as she turns away another song starts up and she feels a hand on her shoulder.</p><p><strong>“Oh wait! ...I just love this song!” </strong>In that simple phrase she sounds so much like she did when she was younger, begging Regina to stay up just a little longer at a ball. Of course it would be '<a href="https://youtu.be/nCFTL4IO6t4">Dancing In The Dark</a>'.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...‘I get up in the evening, and I ain't got nothing to say.. I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way’...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It seems the majority of the bar also loves this Bruce Springsteen song, a few more people joining in with the dancing including Mary Margaret. Her body’s moving... really moving, hitting every beat and then some. Regina can see she’s not only mouthing words but singing them too along with those around her. There’s a tug on her sleeve and when she looks down she finds a small pale hand pressed lightly against her wrist. <strong>“Dance with me!”</strong> That smile was Snow’s not Mary Margaret’s and it had always been a hard one to turn down.</p><p>Regina starts to shake her head and pull away but she feels a new pair of hands on her. It’s Kathryn and she more or less has her blocked in. A new drink gets handed to her by the blonde and she can’t help but roll her eyes, she just knew coming out this evening was going to be a mistake. By the time she realizes her feet are tapping away with the song it’s too late. Mary Margaret has pulled her into the mix before throwing her arms up and letting loose!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...’You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark. This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark'...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regina couldn’t help but sway with the crowd, the movement in her shoulders beginning to mirror that of the little brunette’s in front of her. She takes a rather large gulp of the drink and judging by the very conspicuous looks she keeps receiving from Mary Margaret she's going to need every ounce in the glass. There had been a few times when the two of them had been caught in compromising positions... compromising for a Queen and what would be her step-daughter. Looks lasting a little too long, little touches that seemed to linger or an invasion of personal space all of which was usually initiated by the younger of the two. She knew Snow had liked her but it wasn’t until a year before Leopold’s death that she became aware of just how much and to what degree. There had been times when she had eyed the young girl herself but she wasn't willing to make a move out of fear of what her husband would do. After the King's death, things dramatically changed between them and then Snow had found a Charming Prince to sweep her off her feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...’Messages keep getting clearer, radio's on and I'm moving 'round my place. I check my look in the mirror, wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face’...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The lyrics hit her in a whole new way. She had heard this song plenty of times but for some reason she had never really processed the words or put them altogether. This is exactly how she had felt a week or so before she had cast the curse. She was so tired with herself and everything around her. Tired of being Queen, of looking at herself in the same light every day. She needed a fresh start and she needed Snow to hurt... or so she thought. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...’Man I ain't getting nowhere, I'm just living in a dump like this. There's something happening somewhere, baby I just know there is’...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was as if this songwriter had looked into her life. Had somehow written down in a roundabout way what was going on her realm. Yes she had created this new world to bring destruction to the woman who was joyously and drunkenly dancing around in front of her, and to an extent it had worked. This version of Snow was very subdued and meek, quiet like a mouse and terribly alone. Her husband was a John Doe in a ceaseless coma while her child was who knows were, possibly even dead. But here she was... practically begging to dance with the woman who had created the whole mess to begin with. She knows if Snow was in her right mind and had her memories things would be the polar opposite in this moment. </p><p>She downs the remainder of her drink then ditches it on some empty table nearby just before getting grabbed back by those same small pale hands that aren’t letting up this time. One of them seems to permanently find a place on Regina’s left side and she can hear Kathryn laugh. The blonde knew her friend had shared a couple nights with one of the female nurses from the hospital as well as the town’s handsome sheriff so seeing this interaction didn’t startle her except for the fact as who it was with. Regina harbored something near hatred for this other brunette that she just didn’t understand so to see them together now... she couldn’t help but laugh. Now this elementary school teacher was singing out loud at nearly the top of her lungs along with the rest of the drunks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...’You're sittin' around getting older, there's a joke here somewhere and it's on me. I shake this world off my shoulders, come on baby the laugh's on me’...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s plain as day now just how drunk Mary Margaret was. The amount of booze she had put away was beginning to show and Regina was having a difficult time keeping the younger woman's touch away from her as well as adverting her gaze. She was very close to admitting to being afraid of their eyes meeting, afraid to what it may lead to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...’Stay on the streets of this town and they'll be carving you up alright’...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe those words were right. The sinking feeling of dread began to settle down into Regina. Perhaps this town would be her downfall... perhaps this woman in front of her would be the death of her. Hell, maybe it would be at her own pale hand. She can’t help but feel she had played herself into Rumpel’s plan all those years ago, a bothersome question that always found it’s way into her head several times a year.</p><p>When the back of soft knuckles run along side her cheek she’s snapped back into the present to find Mary Margaret closer than she would have ever been permitted and she’s singing directly at Regina. <strong>“Can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart, this gu-...”</strong> The slap across her face stuns her, Regina and Kathryn along with others who are nearby. The moment those words crossed Regina's ear an image of Daniel's face flashed in her memory along with her mother telling her to dry her eyes, that she had no reason to be crying over the death of a poor stable hand.</p><p>Mary Margaret pulls away as Kathryn takes a step forward. <strong>"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" </strong>Her hand is a harsh contrast to the redness her cheek is taking on and it's a very sobering wake up call. She becomes all too aware of what she was doing and who she was trying to dance with. The little brunette can only nod with a shuddered apology before excusing herself and working her way through the crowd back to the bar. <strong>“What the hell was that all about? I know you don’t like her but she can file harassment charges for that. She has witnesses, Regina!”</strong> Kathryn has turned back towards her friend who seemed to be blanking out. <strong>“Hello? I’m talking to you.”</strong></p><p><strong>“I heard you.”</strong> Like the Queen she is, she straightens her hair before her hand smooths and readjusts her shirt. <strong>“She’s not going to file charges, I know her.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“I hope you’re right. You don’t want this to come back an bite you in the ass.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“It won’t.”</strong> Regina gives her a hard stare signaling that conversation was over. She finds a few more pairs of eyes on her and whispering to each other under the ending of the song but it bleeds into '<a href="https://youtu.be/ZoS3U7AGkfA">I Ran So Far Away</a>' and once again Regina feels like the universe is narrating her life in that one night. She needed to get out of there. Following the trail the other woman had taken she pushed her way through the patrons.</p><p>
  <strong>“Now where are you going?”</strong>
</p><p>Regina didn’t reply or even look back at Kathryn but she did flash her attention to the edge of the bar where Mary Margaret had last been seen cashing out her tab. She didn’t care where that woman had gone so long as she didn’t have to hear her apologize over and over again. Pushing through the heavy front door the blistering cold evening air hits her like a ton of bricks. Her hands fumble in her pocket to find her pack of smokes and lighter, the cigarette trembling once it settled in between her lips. She knew what she was going to have to do and she hated it. Pacing, she wonders if she needs another drink before heading over to that woman’s little loft apartment. Somehow she knew exactly where she lived and now that she was thinking about it, she knew where a lot of them lived. Snow, Rumpel, Ruby and Granny. Hell, she even knew where Jefferson and Archie lived.... how strange this curse seemed to work.</p><p>Ultimately, she does decide to opt for another drink, shooting a shot of vodka before closing out her own tab. Kathryn tries to get her to stay longer but she waves her off but not before informing the bartender of her encounter with the man earlier. She’s not expected in the office tomorrow but she knows her night is quite far from being over just yet. Out of habit, she shoves her hands deep into her pocket in search of her keys before remembering Kathryn had driven them and there was no way in hell she was about to ask for a lift to her next destination; she’d never hear the end of it. Instead she uses the pay phone to order a cab and with the size of Storybrooke it’s there in a little under five minutes. And whatever possesses her to tell the taxi not to wait once she reaches her stop is beyond her, perhaps it was out of another habit or then again it could have been something more. Three steps later and she’s frantically looking back to see the taillights disappearing around the corner. Great, now she’d have to ask to use the phone or walk in the snow... the latter being awfully fitting.</p><p>Once again, it’s odd how she knows exactly where to go. She enters the apartment complex and stomps the wet snow off that had been clinging to her before making the long ascension to the third floor. Nearing the last set of stairs she can hear music coming from the other side of the door. Her hands clench into fists a couple times and she tries to work up the courage to knock on the door, wishing she had just a few more shots at the bar before doing this; she’s too sober to pull this off. She straightens her shoulder’s back, tilts her chin up then raises a hand and knocks on the door after checking her watch... quarter to ten.</p><p><strong>“Ruby?..”</strong> The voice calls from the otherside as the lock is undone. When the door opens, Snow.. Mary Margaret stands there with mascara streaked down the side of her face as ‘<a href="https://youtu.be/H9694K85Xc8">Hold Me Now</a>’ pours out into the hallway. <strong>“...oh.”</strong> The woman takes a small step back before looking away, her sleeves trying to clear her face of the destroyed eye makeup.</p><p>Regina stands there quietly. She hadn’t really planned this out but she needed to make sure no charges would be filed, Kathryn was indeed right about that part. <strong>“....I came to apologize.”</strong> She states it rather bluntly like she’s discussing a new tax proposition at a town meeting. The woman doesn’t make eye contact but nods as if she doesn’t believe in the words. <strong>“I’m not sure what came over me. Maybe it’s been a rougher work week than I realized.”</strong> She makes a soft airy scoff that turns into something close to a laugh but it doesn’t seem to affect Mary Margaret one way or another, she just receives another nod and movement like she’s ready to shut the door in the Mayor’s face. Then she notices a single suitcase near the door and then it dawns on her the woman before her has changed. She’s wearing proper winter clothes. A collared shirt with a sweater, her jacket draped over one arm, thick jeans and waterproof boots but her hair is disheveled like she had dressed in a hurry. <strong>“Are you... going somewhere?”</strong> Surely this woman wasn’t about to drive in the state she was in let alone with her alcohol level.</p><p>A confused look crosses the younger woman’s face, like she’s surprised by the question and maybe she is. Mayor Mills has never given her the time of day let alone any concern over her life and then again... why should she? <strong>“If you must know, yes. I’m going to visit family.”</strong> It was a lie. Snow had no family other than the one Regina had broken up. As if on cue, the track ends then switches to ‘<a href="https://youtu.be/uCGD9dT12C0">Little Lies</a>’ and now the older woman is thinking the universe is guiding her, perhaps even trying to tell her something. She watches as those hazel eyes nervously shift.</p><p>
  <strong>“At this time of night? I'm sorry Ms. Blanchard but I can’t allow you to leave.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Excuse me?”</strong>
</p><p>She raises her hands up defensively, the woman’s tone sounded almost angry. <strong>“As Mayor, I can’t let you get behind a wheel of a car after the drinks you've had. Weather is pretty disagreeable out there as well.”</strong> Not only that but if Snow crossed the town line she’d... well who knows what would happen exactly but Regina knows she’d mostly likely be killed or go up in ash or something equally as terrible. And for some reason that gives her pause. There was once a time that idea would have brought her great joy but now it gives her an uneasy and almost sickening feeling.</p><p>Mary Margaret scoffs and shakes her head. <strong>“I don't understand you. First the scene in the bar now this?”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“I’m trying to help and I’d rather not have to read your obituary in the Sunday paper."</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Something tells me that’s a lie.”</strong> The words and attitude come from her mouth before she had time to filter herself. That old streak of defiance Regina knew so well in Snow the Bandit seemed to be a strong one. Choosing it’s time and place to make subtle appearances. Now there is a clear irritation in the Mayor’s face and Mary Margaret is having to back track. She has no idea where that tone in her voice had come from. She huffs as she's trying to get her words together. <strong>"You've never liked me. As long as I can remember you've always had this...this distaste for me and I can't figure out what I've done to you."</strong> She shakes her head. <strong>"I've tried being your friend, I <em>want</em> to be your friend, but it's like I make your life miserable when you're just in the same room as me. So tonight when.."</strong> She wipes her face again as she silences herself. <strong>"....nevermind, it doesn't matter anymore." </strong>She nods to herself and Regina can see a magnitude of thoughts rushing behind those eyes. <strong>"I'll leave in the morning when I have a clearer head."</strong></p><p>Regina's upper lip twitched as her fingernails ran nervously back and forth across her thumb; her tongue painfully rubbing against one of her canine. She was surprised to find she was interested to hear what was at the end of that unsaid sentence, to find out what this Mary Margaret was holding herself back from. <b>"It's not distaste, you just... you remind me of a woman I use to know...."</b> The words are out her mouth before she can stop herself. <strong>"...but it was a long time ago."</strong> What seems like a lifetime of silence fills the space in that little hallway, the two women just two feet away.</p><p>The look in the younger woman's face softens and her shoulders relax, she can see the hurt in the Mayor's eyes. <strong>"....you loved her... and she hurt you."</strong> Her voice is a little more than a whisper but it's direct. Regina's eyes flash up and in that instant she knows she's given herself away. To deny it would be useless but she can't bring herself to verbally admit it either so the most she's able to accomplish is a subtle nod. There it was, the truth. She had loved Snow and maybe a part of her still did... maybe that's why she was standing in this doorway now. Mary Margaret takes a step back and in a surprising move she opens the door a little wider. <strong>"....would you like to come in?"</strong> There is a slight hesitation that the younger woman seems to be aware of so she moves even further away from the door, giving Regina her space to decide what she wanted to do. The winter coat that had been hanging over her arm gets placed on the back of a kitchen chair. <strong>"You remind me of someone, too."</strong></p><p>Those words decide for the Mayor what her next move would be and she briskly steps passed the threshold into this other woman's domain, gently shutting the door behind her. <strong>"I do?"</strong> If Snow woke up from this curse Regina would have no choice but to kill her or at the very least put her in the same condition her beloved John Doe was in. She couldn't let everything she had worked for go to shit in just one night, couldn't have this Princess waking Rumpel let alone the two of them working together to wake her Prince Charming then find her missing daughter. Glancing around the room she easily finds a few throw pillows just right for smothering and if things have to get messy there's a knife block on the kitchen counter. </p><p><strong>"A friend I had when I was younger."</strong> Now her memory seems fuzzy, like a cloud has settled in on her childhood memories but she chalks it up to the amount of drinks she's put away.<strong> "I can't remember her name but something about your face.. or maybe your voice..."</strong> She shrugs her shoulders lightly. <b>"...sorry, I think I'm just nervous." </b>She moves towards her entertainment centre, lowering the volume a bit as Fleetwood Mac finishes up and Laura Branigan's '<a href="https://youtu.be/Ucmo6hDZRSY">Self Control</a>' takes it's place.</p><p>
  <strong>"I make you nervous?"</strong>
</p><p>Those hazel eyes try to keep contact with the amber ones staring her down, Snow would have had no problem matching the glare. <strong>"You're the Mayor, Miss Mills. You make us all a little nervous."</strong> She offers Regina a soft smile but it's not replicated so she looks away, heading towards the kitchen area. <strong>"I take it you didn't drive yourself here." </strong>She lifts her head up from whatever she was doing behind the counter. <strong>"Your friend from the bar... is she waiting on you downstairs?"</strong></p><p>Regina loosens up her jacket, the buttons being undone before thrusting her hands deep into her pockets. <strong>"Her name's Kathryn and no."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"She looked familiar to me too, like I've seen her somewhere before."</strong>
</p><p>The older woman's eyes stop wondering as she takes a few steps forward. Fear was creeping in, slithering down her collar and into her bones. She had to shut this down before things went too far. <strong>"You probably have. She's the manager at the bank."</strong></p><p>If Mary Margaret had to be honest, she and this woman could have been talking about the weather or new town policies... she didn't care what the topic was, she was just thrilled to be having a conversation with this woman without having to literally slam into her on the street and make a fool of herself.<strong> "Ah, I knew I'd seen her somewhere before."</strong> She comes out from behind the counter with two short tumblers, one outstretched towards Regina. <strong>"I feel like I ruined your evening. Allow me to make up for it."</strong> The older one seems a bit cautious with the drink in front of her. <strong>"It's an old fashioned, I hope that's alright... or I have wine instead if you prefer?"</strong></p><p><b>"Do you usually drink this much?"</b> Regina smirks with soft scoff before taking a sip. Her own self control was swiftly going right out the window.</p><p><strong>"N-no, this is a rare occurrence for me."</strong> She truly was in rare form this evening. Her bottom lip was already numb and she knows this next drink would do her in but still she pushes on. Something was driving her to drink this night, unsure if it was her need to feel numb to the loneliness or to feel out of control and alive. As she steps towards the couch, the toe of her boot catches the rug and she stumbles but catches herself. <strong>"W-..who was she?"</strong> The way the older woman's head swiftly snaps towards her direction tells her she's overstepped so she sits on the armrest of her sofa then gestures to the other seating options in the room. Something is screaming in the back of Regina's brain to get out, to run and go back to her office or to go home or even back to the bar... just to be anywhere then where she was at that moment. Again moving cautiously, she takes a small step towards the furniture. Mary Margaret clumsily readjusts herself where she sits, one hand reaches for the top of her shirt sticking out from her sweater and working the top button free. The alcohol was starting to make her hot. <strong>"Why did you help me tonight?"</strong></p><p>Regina almost chokes on the sip she's in the middle of. <strong>"I beg your pardon?"</strong></p><p><strong>"I mean, I know I'm not your favorite person, but that man.... I saw what he was trying to do. Why did you save me?"</strong> Those words add a second layer of chills into the atmosphere as the pair of them are at a stand still, eyes locked as soft flurries of snow fall steadily outside the living-room window.</p><p>One of Regina's eyebrows slowly raise, wondering if this was old remnants of that Bandit who was famous for eluding her all those years or if this was how this Mary Margaret character became when intoxicated. <b>"As Mayor you expected me to just stand by and let him do that? I would have stopped him regardless of who his intended target was." </b>She shakes her head, wondering just how badly this Dark Curse had screwed with this girl's head and moral standards let alone self-esteem. <b>"You were just going to go along with him?"</b></p><p>Sn-.. Mary Margaret blinks a few times as she looks away, divulging herself into the drink in her hand. Her numbness had spread, the pain was slipping away and she was feeling dangerously bulletproof. <strong>"I hadn't decided yet."</strong> At that the older woman downs half of her own cup rather than a dainty sip. She'd have to admit this woman at least knew how to make a decent drink from not being a usual lush. What's left in her host's tumbler is forgotten about as she sets it on the coffee table, standing and slowly moving towards the Mayor. She's resigning herself over to any pain this woman wanted to inflict on her so long as she could feel something... anything. <strong>"You must have loved her a great deal."</strong> The interruption of drums from '<a href="https://youtu.be/djV11Xbc914">Take On Me</a>' makes her feel like she or even the room is melting. </p><p>Regina flashes something close to an angry look towards Mary Margaret but softens when it doesn't seem to register. She knows she needs to leave but there was something about that unsaid sentence that has a hold on her. This was a dangerous game and if this woman wanted to play then she wasn't going to back down. <strong>"You know nothing."</strong></p><p>She lightly and nonchalantly shrugs one shoulder. <strong>"...but I'd like to know... and I'd like to get to know you, too."</strong> Again, that tone and those words don't sound like they match the mousy little teacher that she was.</p><p>Regina swallows hard as her eyes dare to glance at her red lips before finding those hazel eyes again. The drink in her hand was stronger than she had anticipated, the booze in this modern world were very different from the wines and ales she was used to. Her judgement is slipping away as the room spins and the line where Snow White and Mary Margaret meet is blurring something terrible. The glassware is set down on the sidetable she's next to as her other hand yanks the scarf hanging from her neck all while the loft continues to grow hotter. <strong>"Why?"</strong> She treated this woman like dirt whenever she was near, belittling her every chance she got but something was different tonight. </p><p>Still she draws closer until she's standing nearly as close as she had at the bar and Regina is having a hard time looking anywhere but this woman's face. <strong>"For the same reason you're still here."</strong> Her hand softly touches Regina's, the same way she had that long forgotten night in the castle all those years ago. Her heart and head feel like they're hemorrhaging when the younger woman takes another impossible step closer and then everything is sent over the edge. </p><p>As if planned, the two move for each other in unison. Those small pale hands grabbing for Regina's coat to work it off her shoulders as the Mayor's painted lips slam into the ones she had been eyeing. Neither one of them could breathe as their mouths move against each other like they're in a rehearsed waltz. For a brief breath they break away to free themselves from their own garments, Mary Margaret ripping her sweater up over her unruly pixie hair as Regina yanks off her jacket and throws it towards the bench at the foot of the bed before her hands grab the other woman. She pushes back towards the bed as well, both hands blindly trying to assist the woman with her shirt. The back of Mary Margaret’s legs hit her mattress just behind the knee and the two topple onto it, forcing a squeak out of her as Regina lands on top. The Mayor is fighting with the last few buttons so Ms. Blanchard reaches up, grabbing hold of the fine silk shirt and begins to make quick work of it but it’s harder than she thought. Vicious emotions are striking her every time the woman above presses her lips into hers, like she’s losing herself in a storm that she's more than ready to drown in. When her shirt releases itself she feels cold foreign hands against her ribs and it makes her fight to do the same. Mary Margaret pulls up on the blouse, one hand sliding around a slender waist as the other cupped Regina’s face. She couldn’t put her finger on it but this moment felt almost familiar but she’s positive the Mayor has never been in her home let alone bed. The smell of her rich perfume is making her dizzy as the snow outside begins to fall harder. Regina isn’t faring as well, the soft skin beneath her fingertips and those velvet lips she can’t seem to keep herself away from are clouding her thoughts even more. The soft flowery scent along Mary Margaret’s collar bone is exactly what she thought it would be, matching her sweet smile and features. If this would be her downfall then she’d accept it because now she can’t see her life going in any other direction than with this woman.... but it’s too late, the crash is coming.</p><p><strong>".....Regina?..." </strong>The synths of '<a href="https://youtu.be/ZcyCQLewj10">Tainted Love</a>' starts to stain the room and she freezes. Her dark auburn eyes burst open and she finds herself staring at a pastel petals embroidered on a blanket as her heart nearly stops. The way her name fell from that mouth makes her think the woman was awake.... that the curse had been broken. She gently pulls away from that slender pale neck so that she can lock eyes with those bright hazel orbs watching her oh so carefully. <strong>"....you're trembling."</strong> Mary Margaret looks her over before a pale hand comes up and quietly tucks a strand of hair back behind Regina's left ear then tugs at her to come closer. <strong>"I'm not <em>her</em>, I'm not going to hurt you.... I <em>promise</em>."</strong></p><p>Those words shatter the rest of whatever illusion Regina had thought she'd put herself under. This wasn't a new woman she could lose herself in, not a stranger she could find happiness and build a life with... at one point in time that could have been an option but she had ruined it. They had both ruined each other before they had ever been given a chance. Mary Margaret Blanchard didn't really exist, it was just a name and nothing else, underneath these clothes was still Snow White. Tears are stinging her eyelids as she stills herself long enough to come to her senses. Her hand gently tilts Snow's chin up towards her as she leans down, their lips just almost touching. The blood red lips slightly part to draw in a soft quick breath.<strong> ".....that's the thing. You already have."</strong> She watches that familiar smile fade as confusion sets in, her brow furrowing. There is a question forming but Regina doesn't stay put long enough for it to come to the surface. In another second she's pulled away, and crawling off the woman beneath her. She feels like she can't move quick enough. Her blouse won't button as fast as she'd like nor can she seem to get her heels on the right feet, only realizing now just how far she'd let herself go.</p><p><strong>"I don't understand... what did I do?"</strong> There's no answer from the Mayor as she quickly tucks in her dark purple silk shirt back into the top of her jet black business pants. <strong>"If I did something wrong tell me... I don't wan-.."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"This isn't right. You don't see it now but trust me, this.... it would be a mistake, dear."</strong>
</p><p>The younger woman scoots to the edge of the bed, her own button down shirt being tightly closed around herself. <strong>"Regina, please wait, I-..."</strong> The air around them is rapidly growing thicker.</p><p><strong>"It's Madam Mayor if you don't mind."</strong> She removes her jacket from the foot of bed and quickly slides it on as she makes her way to the door but pauses. Still sitting at the door is the packed suitcase, leather-bound and heavy looking. Her lips pursed together as she tries to decide this woman's fate. If she leaves now without another word there's no doubt Snow would try to leave town and end up getting herself killed in the process. She turns slightly, gently retrieving her purse from the chair near the door. <strong>"...I do hope you change your mind about leaving. I'd..."</strong> She fixes her collar and smooths it down before running her hand through her hair, unable to bring herself to say the words her heart wanted to. Looking back one final time at the distraught woman perched on the corner of the bed, their eyes locked. <strong>"...Your students would miss you."</strong></p><p>And with that she leaves. Only pausing right outside the door to frantically reevaluate herself and if this was what she should do or if she should charge right back into the apartment and throw all caution to the wind. Her heart is painfully pounding in her chest and the way it made her shudder tells her this love could be something real... that it could be more than what she had with Daniel and that terrifies her. She couldn't love like that again, couldn't put herself on the edge but oh how she wanted to. There was no use thinking it over any longer and her feet quickly drag her away down the stairs and out into the cold.</p><p>The low temperatures aren't even on her radar as she slowly walks down the street, the fresh snow crunching beneath her feet. The blow of a cab horn to the left startles her as it's wheels come to a stop and she crawls in without really comprehending her own movements until she's settled in the backseat. <strong>"...108 Mifflin." </strong>The address probably goes without saying given the size Storybrooke was but the woman is just going through the motions as her mind is still trapped in the loft. It’s only now when she can feel the slowly growing headache pounding behind her eyes just as '<a href="https://youtu.be/bEOl38y8Nj8">It's A Heartache</a>' takes over the taxi's radio. Her eyes slam shut as her hand covers her face with her elbow propped up against the window. It truly was a heartache, something she should have realized a long time ago. There had been a brief window of opportunity where she could have been happy with Snow... forgiveness could have been an option and this woman would have been enough, but it was all lost. There wasn't a place for her in Snow's life anymore, not after all she had done. The love she had denied to Snow was found in David and now Regina was just going to have to learn to live with that. They both were.</p><p>The thick snow falling began to mix into sleet, harshly beating against the windows of the car as the windshield wipers slapped in time. This would be a rough night neither of them would ever forget no matter how much they’d wish to. A painful teaser of what could have been.</p><p>Over the years the two women continued to have their public run-ins where Regina would always play the irritated part leaving Mary Margaret to apologize profusely but there were times where their glances would linger even longer than they'd like to admit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>March 2019.  <br/><br/>Of course today would be the day she's running late. The town meeting ran far longer than it should have and she just knew she should have sent a text to Emma to pick up Henry's cap and gown but being who she was, she felt she could do it all on her own. Now it was coming back to bite her in the ass. Henry was scheduled to take his graduation photos tomorrow and without his cap and gown he'd have to cancel. Sure she could magically poof them into existence but this was something she wanted to do for him, the whole act of going through the process of graduating and she knew she shouldn't rely on magic for everything. As soon as the meeting ends she grabs her coat then vanishes in a plume of heavy smoke only to reappear outside the already closed dry-cleaners. She huffs as she tries the locked door again, peering in through the glass. Lights out and nobody in.</p><p>
  <strong>"....looking for these?"</strong>
</p><p>Regina spins to her left to find Snow standing there. The cap is sealed in a nice clean bag and the gown is safely behind a protectant of it's own, both hanging in the younger woman's back seat of her new Volvo. <strong>"You're a life saver! How did y-..."</strong></p><p>The woman lightly laughs as she takes a couple steps forward. <strong>"Emma called me. She was going to try to get here for you but she's tied up with a fender-bender on the otherside of town."</strong> Regina gives her an inquisitive look. <strong>"Oh come on Regina, we all know how long your meetings last."</strong> She tries to stifle a low giggle as she shakes her head. Snow was in her late thirties but she was practically untouched by time. Other than her hair being longer, lightening up a little around her face and perhaps some subtle wrinkles, she looked no different than she did when the curse broke. She was definitely living up to being the fairest of them all. </p><p><strong>"I suppose I'll need to work on minimizing my talking points next quarter."</strong>  Regina smirks just as the music across the street catches their attention. The old sign up like it usually was every other Friday: 80's Ladies Night! Snow is the first to look away but the memory in her head is broadcast across her face. Regina nudges her companion with her elbow, the same memory flashing across her mind. <strong>"Want to grab a drink? I'm buying."</strong></p><p>It takes everything in Snow to hold herself back. She'd have given anything to recapture a moment of what that night could have been or to even go back in time to make Regina stay... but none of that was an option. There was no going back to retry, if there were she would have gone back even further to the day she spilled that awful secret. <strong>"I'd love to but I need to get home. David's making dinner and I need to make sure he hasn't burned the kitchen down."</strong> She can see the disappointment in her friend's face and she hates what it's doing to her heart. Maybe she too was wishing to rekindle whatever that night would have been. <strong>"Why don't you and Henry come over? You know my husband, that man can't follow a recipe and we always end up with extra."</strong></p><p>They can both recall when David tried to make chili unsupervised, accidentally making two pots worth of the stuff. How exactly he managed to accomplish that was anyone's guess but it tasted great. A closed lip smile eases into the Mayor's face as she wraps her scarf around her neck. <strong>"I think we'll pass. I was planning on making a spaghetti tonight and still need to do a few things back at the office."</strong></p><p><strong>"Oh, yeah... okay, we'll do next weekend or something."</strong> A frigid wind stings at both their cheeks. <strong>"Hey, let me give you a lift. It's getting dark and they're saying we may get some more snow."</strong> </p><p>Once again, it'd be easy for Regina to poof herself back to Town Hall along with the items but it's always hard to pass up good company so she obliges with a nod. <strong>"I was hoping the weather would hold out until tomorrow evening."</strong> Without another word she climbs into the passenger side as Snow walks around the hood of the vehicle.</p><p>It's maybe a three minute drive, four if you catch the red light on Main Street, but it's plenty of time for the space between them to become heavy. As soon as Snow turns the key in the ignition the radio kicks on, Taylor Dayne's '<a href="https://youtu.be/Ud6sU3AclT4">Tell It To My Heart</a>' is already pounding away and Regina can't help but feel like the radio is tuned into that dark night all those years ago. Without a word, her friend lowers the volume a bit but doesn't change the station. <strong>"Does Henry have everything he needs for tomorrow?"</strong></p><p><strong>"Wha-... oh, yes he's set."</strong> It was a sloppy recovery, trying to mask her daydreaming. <strong>"No wait, he needs a tie. He mentioned something about asking David for one."</strong></p><p><strong>"I think he did. I'll as-..." </strong>The keyboard and drums start up and both women freeze, unable to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...‘I get up in the evening, and I ain't got nothing to say. I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way’...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence fills the cabin of the SUV just as they pull into the parking lot of Town Hall and as if on cue, a few white specks of snow begin to fall just as the streetlights kick on. Regina is almost positive she hasn't heard '<a href="https://youtu.be/nCFTL4IO6t4">Dancing In The Dark</a>' since that night and if she had then it didn't register. Snow clears her throat as she's adamant to keep her eyes straight ahead, desperately trying to regain her train of thought and pretend the music hasn't bothered her. <strong>"I, um... I think David said something about it the other day but I'll ask when I get home."</strong> Snow can see in her peripheral that her companion is tapping her fingers softly against her leg in time with the song and though she can't quite bring herself to look she's sure Regina is silently mouthing the words too. The vehicle is put into park and Snow reaches behind the passenger's seat to grab the graduation robe and hat, handing them over.</p><p><strong>"Thanks again for getting these."</strong> The younger woman just nods, her mind still stuck on that night. Just as Regina goes to slide out the vehicle she turns around. <strong>"I have one more favour to ask...."</strong> Snow tilts her head with a curious but eager look and quick nod. <strong>"...dance with me."</strong> The older woman steps out but lays the clothes on her seat as she reaches back in with a mischievous smile, turning up the volume almost full blast before hitting the release button on Snow's seatbelt.... who seems to be stuck in disbelief.</p><p>This was not like Regina at all but she doesn't need to waste time thinking about that. She yanks her door open and leaves it that way, just as Regina had, allowing the music to pour out both sides and nearly rattling the bones in their bodies. In the beams of her headlights the Mayor is already actively swaying. <strong>"What are you doing?"</strong> She's having to yell over the tune as she pulls her cardigan closed around her.</p><p>Regina dances towards her. <strong>"I owe you a dance!"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"..w-..what? ...Regina, that wa-.."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"...Was twenty-six years ago. Now shut up and dance with me!"</strong> She grabs Snow's hand and pulls her into the headlights, watching as her little friend can't help herself. She's moving, really moving. Hitting every beat and then some and suddenly it's 1993 again. The two of them finally having the dance they should have... losing themselves to the night right there in the parking lot. Snow isn't sure but she thinks she can see Regina's eyes glaze over as if she's ready to cry but then again, so was she. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'...You can't start a fire worried about your little world falling apart.<br/>This gun's for hire, even if we're just dancing in the dark...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~FIN~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>